Moments
by GabsGen
Summary: When Dick and Wally found the theme song for their relationship, they just smiled and kept hitting 'Repeat'. Established BirdFlash/DickxWally. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly".


**A/N: **Let's get this straight right off the bat: _I don't see this as a songfic. _I see this as using the lyrics as prompts because that's the way it spoke to me. Nothing more, nothing less. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, nor do I own "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Moments**

**1.** _You're the kind of reckless that should send me running/But I kinda know that I won't get far_

"Awww, come on, Rob!"

"No means no, Wally!"

"Why?"

"Because Batman will kill me if I do it?" The bird's progress to the Zeta-tube is interrupted by a redheaded speedster.

"What's life without a little risk?" That million-watt smile, those expressive eyes, and Dick knows he's caught. He smiles.

"Okay, let's do it." Wally smiles back.

When they get caught making out in the Batmobile, they have to clean both the car and the BatCave for a month. They both agree it was worth it.

**2.** _And you stood there in front of me/Just close enough to touch_

They're always together. At the mountain, at least. If the rest of the Team notices, no one says anything, and neither do Dick nor Wally.

Eating, playing video games, watching movies, during mission briefings; the bird and the speedster are rarely more than an arm's-length apart. And they like it that way.

**3.** _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

Wally's hanging out with Hartley and James when he gets the text from Dick. It's just six simple words.

_I need you. School got attacked._

Barely sparing time for good-byes to his friends, Wally speeds off to Gotham.

It's raining in Batman's city when he comes to a stop in an alley across the street from Gotham Academy. There's a mass of students on the front lawn, waiting for rides, but Wally would recognize his best friend/boyfriend anywhere.

"Dick!" he calls out, and said boy's head shoots up before locating the familiar voice and breaking into a large grin.

"Wally!" he exclaims in relief, rushing through the crowd to the older boy. When the two meet, they collide in a hug, Dick burying his face in Wally's neck.

Wally frowns for a split second when he feels the barely-there shaking of Dick's shoulders before putting a smile back on his face. The redhead knows that no matter how many times it happens, being kidnapped or attacked as a civilian always leaves Dick shaken up afterward. Wally's learned not to mention it and to just hold Dick until it all subsides. He would do anything for his little bird.

**4.** _Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

It's the anniversary, and Wally goes with him to the grave this year. They have lilies and roses, both as white as freshly-fallen snow in the country, where there's no pollution to turn it into gray mush.

"They would've loved you," Dick says, right after he puts the flowers down. Wally blinks in surprise, then smiles a soft smile.

"Good to know," he says, putting an arm around Dick, the younger boy leaning into the embrace.

They stay for an hour or two, talking to each other and to Dick's family. It's when they're standing on a sidewalk a block away from the cemetery that Wally pulls Dick into a kiss. They both know it won't do much at the moment except take away the emotional pain for a bit, but it's something. Dick appreciates the effort.

**5.** _My mind forgets to remind me/You're a bad idea_

Rewind to their first meeting, when Dick was eleven and Wally was thirteen. It had taken some wheedling, but Flash had convinced Batman to let the two sidekicks meet.

"Robin," came Batman's deep voice, "This is Kid Flash. We'll be back in an hour. Behave." Okay, so in reality Flash had used the excuse of League business to come to Gotham and let Wally tag along. Batman wasn't amused. Dick was.

"See ya later, Kid!" Flash called before speeding off, ignoring the Dark Knight's grumblings. And the two protégés were left alone.

"Sooo…" Robin started, "What do you wanna do?"

Shuffling his feet, Kid Flash answered, "I dunno…wanna go get ice cream?" He nervously locked his green eyes on Robin's mask. His muscles started to relax when he saw a smirk growing on the shorter boy's face.

Cackling, he said, "Let's do it."

The sugar-high they had afterwards freaked out the muggers they stopped that night. It also resulted in a beyond-exasperated Batman and Flash not even bothering to try to hide his laughter. And last but not least, the night ended with Kid Flash and Robin on their way to becoming the best of friends, and eventually more.

**6.** _You touch me once and it's really something/You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

Before they had gotten together, Wally had experimented a bit, with both genders. Dick, not so much. He did have THE Batman for an overprotective dad, after all. But that didn't mean he didn't understand the basic mechanics of what they were doing. He also had good instincts. Take their first kiss for example.

"Damn," panted Wally when they came up for air. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Dick blushed.

"Instinct," he gasped back before lips reconnected, Wally's hands on his hips, Dick's hands in fiery-red hair, his glasses somewhere on the floor. The video game they had been playing lay forgotten, GAME OVER flashing on the screen.

**7.** _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world/But with you, I know it's no good_

Even when he pulls on the performer in him and puts on an act, Wally can tell when Dick has a bad day. It's simple things, like his smiles are less genuine and he doesn't laugh as much when his teammates get taken down by Canary in training, but Wally still notices. He notices, but he doesn't say anything. Not until he can pull Dick aside into one of their rooms and use the little bit of hacking Dick has managed to teach him to lock down the room and disable the security cameras.

"You okay, dude?" he asks, sitting on the sofa with his boyfriend and laying a hand on the bird's knee.

"I'm fine," comes the mumbled reply.

"Bull," Wally whispers, turning Dick's face his way. Dick turns his face into the warm palm, and Wally lets his fingers flit to the mask, barely hesitating before gently pulling it off. Dick's eyes are closed, but a moment later they slowly open, deep sapphire blue meeting bright jade green. "Nightmares?" Wally asks, a single slow nod being his answer. Wally pulls him close, and Dick lets him, resting his ear over the steady beating of Wally's heart.

**8.** _I'll run my fingers through your hair/And watch the lights go wild_

Dick loves the times he and Wally can just _be together_, like the couple they are. Said times are usually when they're in Gotham or Central, where they can just be Dick and Wally instead of Robin and Kid Flash. It's during those times that they learn new things about each other, like Wally having a sensitive scalp.

So now every time Wally has his head in Dick's lap, Dick will run his slim fingers through the red hair. Green meets blue, and they're lost in each other until they're called.

**9.** _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me/It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

Wally knows he shouldn't be doing it; that he's dead if DaddyBats catches him. But he can't help it; watching Dick is addicting. He's never gladder that Batman had a trapeze set installed in the Cave than when he walks into the gym and sees Dick on it.

His eyes roam down Dick's form, the blue, white, and black outfit he has on suiting him, even with his mask on as well. Wally waits until Dick finishes his routine and sticks the landing to come out from the shadows and start clapping. Dick spins around, for once startled.

"Wally!" he exclaims, a smile on his face.

"Looking good up there," Wally replies, eyes roving up and down Dick's sweat-soaked form again. Dick cackles.

"Don't let Batman hear you say that," he says as he slowly walks to Wally.

"Oh, I won't," Wally smirks before their mouths are otherwise occupied.

**10.** _'Cause I see sparks fly/Whenever you smile_

Dick loves Wally's smile, simple as that. It's a million-watt grin, brighter than any celebrity's simply because it's _genuine_. It's a warm, bright smile that makes Dick feel like the luckiest guy in the world. And whenever that smile graces Wally's face, his eyes sparkle with his emotions. Humor at a joke or a prank, pride at a good grade or placing at a science fair, and love when he looks at Dick. Dick likes the last one the most.

**0.**

Dick smiles and hits 'Repeat'. _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm…_

* * *

**A/N: **And there we go! Ah, I love these two. I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm planning on putting this on my tumblr as well, just so you know that it's really me and not someone stealing from me. Why anyone would want to steal my stories anyway, I don't know, but oh, well. Just a precaution.


End file.
